


Feels Like Being Watched

by Tookbaggins



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I mean let's be honest, M/M, Red is also super protective, Shiro's also kinda hopeless, They're cute, and Keith loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Shiro has had his eye on Keith for a while, trying his best to catch him alone so he can have a serious, heart-felt talk with him. It seems someone else has had their own eye on Shiro.Written for Sheith Week Unlimited 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Day 2 - Lions

Red was watching him. Shiro was sure of it. Of course it stood to reason that he had always been, but in the days leading up to this particular moment the feeling had grown more pronounced. He'd been making efforts to spend more time close to Keith, to find small moments when he could catch him alone if only to have a small quiet moment in his presence. It was a bit silly, he told himself, but there was no harm in it. Unfortunately most of these moments came when Keith was with his lion. 

Often Shiro had felt its stare against his back, prickling the hairs on the back of his neck as it surveyed him, saw through him like a menacing brother studying some punk asking after their younger sibling. It was unsettling to feel so judged by something that made no effort to stop him. 

Today was no different. He cast a glance up at Red as he entered the bay, his steps purposeful. He didn't want to appear shady or anything. It would only make the feeling worse. It didn't matter that he wasn't actually up to anything, it was just easier to appear as casual as possible. He nodded slightly to the lion before resolutely turning his face away, to Keith's back where he was fiddling at the thing's paw. This was it. He was doing it today. He took a deep breath.. 

"Again?" It whooshed out of him with a startled noise and Keith glanced over his shoulder with an amused look. "Took you long enough to get over here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shiro crossed his arms and frowned, ignoring Keith's movements as he turned to look at the older man.

"Sure. And you haven't come to the doorway and left again three times in the last twenty minutes."

"I didn't-"

"Don't bother. We both saw you." He looked up at the lion with a faint smile and Shiro followed his gaze. The thing's large head had angled toward them just slightly, listening. "I can't imagine what you've been up to, though. It's not like you to seem so indecisive."

"I uh.. " Slowly he pulled his eyes away and back to Keith. The boy's dark eyes had been on him and they flicked back to the lion as Shiro caught him looking. It was encouraging that Keith had been watching him, whatever the reason. He told himself it was out of interest. He hoped it was out of interest. "Well, see.. " This was terrible. It shouldn't have been so hard to talk to him. This was Keith! Quiet, stubborn, beautiful, amazing Keith.. Thoughts like that weren't helping either. He crossed his arms again, mostly so he'd have something to do with his hands. "I was thinking of asking everyone later if they'd like to do a group training in hand to hand combat." Yes, good. That was a totally plausible suggestion. 

Keith tilted his head slightly, his expression impassive. A long moment of silence stretched between them, and it wasn't until Shiro had started to sweat a little and chew his lip that it was finally broken. "So?"

"S-So?"

"If that's what you want to do just tell everyone? Seems like a useful thing for us to work on. Never know what we'll run into, right?" His eyes studied Shiro with a gaze that was almost as piercing as Red's. Almost as heavy and a million times warmer. 

"It is. What I want."

"And what did you want from me?"

"What?"

A twitch at the corner of his mouth and Keith was leaning a little closer. He probably didn't realize he was even doing it, but Shiro.. oh, did he notice. He stiffened and held his ground. Red had noticed too, the weight of it's stare was bearing down on him. Keith was the picture of innocence. "You didn't work yourself up to coming in here to tell me that. What do you want, Shiro?"

"I.. "

"What?"

"K-Keith, I just.. wanted your opinion. On that." Keith's face fell slightly, clouding with something Shiro wasn't sure he could identify. Annoyance? Disappointment? Was there anything there at all? 

"...Is that it?" His voice was flat. Bored. He must've imagined it. "That's all you wanted?"

The presence above them loomed threateningly and Shiro swallowed. even without the damn lion he doubted he would've been able to do this. He nodded slowly. "I guess so."

They fell into silence again, Keith studying him as he stared off to the side. This was stupid. He was stupid. Why had he even come in there? It was a waste of both of their time. A heavy sigh escaped him and he dropped his arms, slouching slightly. It was a posture of defeat. "Thanks for the input. It was helpful." There was no point in prolonging this. He turned, intending to make his escape.

Keith made a thoughtful noise through his nose and leaned close again. "I want something though." Reaching up, he caught Shiro by the shoulder to prevent him from leaving yet. Steadying himself, the younger man rose up onto his toes and leaned in, pressing a quick, light kiss to his mouth. 

He froze, body going rigid in contrast to the flush of heat that ran through him. It was nothing passionate, just a quick peck, but _damn_ it was nice. As nice as he'd imagined it to be. Keith pulled away with a satisfied hum and squeezed his shoulder before letting go. 

"Thanks. Been wanting to do that forever." Keith smiled, his whole face lighting up with the gesture. As if a switch were flipped the oppressive feeling of Red looming over them disappeared, the lion backing off with his partner's decision. Shiro was a little blindsided by the last few seconds and looked back and forth between them. He tried to gather his thoughts but they weren't coming, instead bouncing around erratically. _It's not going to eat me! Kiss! God his smile is beautiful. He should always smile. Kiss! Keith wanted to KISS me! ME!?_ Dimly he become aware of a soft chuckle. Keith was laughing at him, the back of his hand pressed over his mouth in a vain attempt to hide it. Shiro didn't even care, his heart fluttered and he grinned as he threw his arms around him and pulled him into his chest for another.


End file.
